


Is This the Date?

by mally710555



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Planning A Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mally710555/pseuds/mally710555
Summary: Every time Steve and Tony had date night, Tony was always the one to plan it out. They would go to fancy restaurants, a private movie showing, a yacht all to themselves even! Steve wanted something different, something simple. So he asked Tony if he could plan the next one, telling him that he would like it. Tony is skeptical, wondering what his boyfriend has in store for him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Is This the Date?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JehBeeEh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [JehBeeEh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Thank you so much to Cookie who beta'd for me! Couldn't have done it without her!

They had date night, or tried to have date night, every other Thursday; that is, if they remembered to free up their schedules. Every time they had date night, Tony was the one to plan it. He always planned such extravagant dates, like going to fancy restaurants, renting out an art museum for the night because of an exhibit that just happened to be there that Steve had wanted to see, going out on the ocean with a yacht; it was always a lot.

Steve loved Tony, he was the most precious thing to him in the world, but sometimes his date ideas were a little much. Was it too much to ask to spend the night in? To eat leftovers, cook a meal, watch a movie or just spend time with one another? Steve sighed as he looked at his watch.  _ It’s 6:34, Tony should be coming up for some coffee soon _ and as soon as he thought that, Tony was there. The elevator dinged and Tony walked out with his mug in hand, a tired expression on his face. "Hey doll. You look a little exhausted."

"Nothing some coffee can't fix." Tony walked towards the machine and noticed the pot was empty. "Why is there no coffee?!"

"Maybe because you drank it all earlier? Either that or Clint may have had the last of it."

"That damn bird brain," Tony grumbled, and proceeded to make more coffee. Now was Steve's chance.

"Hey Tony, tomorrow is date night right?" Tony looked over at him and smiled.

"Oh yeah. Don't worry baby, I have everything all set up for tomorrow. We're gonna—"

"Before you continue that thought,” Steve interjected, “I wondered if I could plan it this time."

Tony got a confused look on his face. "But why? Don't you like my date night activities?"

Steve shook his head and put his hands out in front of him. "Oh no, it’s nothing like that! I love what you plan for us, but this time, I just wanted to spend the night in."

"The night in?"

"Let me plan it this time. I promise you won't be disappointed or bored. If you are, you can plan the rest of our date nights. How does that sound?" Tony pondered the thought as the coffee pot filled.

"Deal. You better make it worth my while Rogers. I'm not easy to please."

Steve laughed and replied, "Oh trust me, I know all too well."

Soon, it was Thursday, and Steve told Tony to come up to the penthouse around 5:30 in the evening. He said “around’ because he knew that Tony would most definitely be working on a project of some kind that would require his full focus. He ended up arriving closer to six, but that didn't matter. 

"Steve? Are you there? I'm here for date night." Tony walked forward and was hit with the smell of something so delicious that it made his stomach growl.

"Oh good, you're here. I was actually expecting you to come up later, but this is perfect." Everything was set out on the table, a whole array of Chinese food. "You ordered Chinese food?"

"I sure did. I also have some movies set out that we haven't seen together that I thought we could watch. I'll let you pick the first one."

Tony was a little skeptical. This was kind of like what they would do with the team during their movie marathon nights; how was this considered a date? "Um, are you sure about this, Cap? This doesn't seem very...date-like."

"I'm positive. Now I'll get some plates, and you go pick the movie." Steve turned towards the cupboards to get the plates and Tony walked into the living room. There were a bunch of different movies laying out on the table, some he had seen and some he hadn't. Steve must really be excited for this."Oh, by the way, you can change out of those clothes if you want. It's just casual today." He could hear Steve's smile from where he was standing, and he sighed. He looked over the movies a couple of times and finally decided on  _ Singing in the Rain _ .

"Steve, have you actually seen Singing in the Rain?"

Steve walked out with two plates full of food, one for himself and one for Tony, and he smiled. "Oh yeah.  _ Star Wars _ was on my list of movies to watch, and when I finally did, Clint told me to look up Debbie Reynolds. She's very good at singing in this." He set the plates down as Tony walked away to go change, taking the movie out of the case and putting it in the DvD player.

When Tony came back, changed and out of his work clothes, Steve had a few blankets on the back of the couch and the remote in hand to play the movie. "Are you ready?" Tony took his spot beside Steve and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in.

"Sure. Fire it up, big guy." Steve hit play, set the remote on the table and picked up his food to begin eating. Tony followed his lead, picking up his plate and beginning to eat. He noticed that Steve had put all his favorites on his plate. He glanced over at him for a second and chuckled to himself.

As time went on, Tony found himself enjoying the date, to his own surprise. He enjoyed the movie, which he had honestly never thought he would watch in this lifetime, and he especially enjoyed snuggling up with Steve under the blankets.

When the movie was over, Steve looked down at Tony leaning on his arm. "Well? What did you think?"

"I really enjoyed that. That chick who couldn't sing though, kind of a snob." Steve laughed as he looked down at the other movies to choose from. "How about we watch this one next?"

He held up  _ Frankenstein, _ and Tony looked confused for a moment. "You know, I'm honestly surprised you haven't seen this one. It came out during your time."

"I know but Ma couldn't afford it." Tony shrugged and let Steve put the movie in. He knew this movie wasn't really up Steve's alley, but he was glad that he was watching it with him. Tony snuggled up close to Steve as they sat together.

By the time the movie was over, it was only about 9:30. "You don't have any important meetings tomorrow, do you?" Steve asked as he rubbed Tony's head.

"No, all I was supposed to do tomorrow was sign papers for something, but I can do that anytime before 3. I wanna keep up this movie marathon. I'm liking this date night, Steve." Steve smiled triumphantly and leaned down to kiss Tony. "I'm so glad you're enjoying yourself. Alright, now it's your turn. Pick a movie."

They continued picking moves a few more times, and when Steve looked over to the clock sitting on the table, he saw it was almost 2 in the morning. Tony had fallen asleep during  _ The Devil _ , a horror movie he loved to laugh at, and surprisingly hadn't woken up. He was all snuggled up against Steve as the movie kept playing. It was almost over, but Steve felt it was kind of pointless to watch without Tony watching with him. He reached for the remote on the table and turned off the TV, pausing the movie along with it, and got into a more comfortable position without waking Tony up. He pulled the covers up over them as Tony snuggled further into Steve's embrace. He figured he would skip his run in the morning so he could sleep with Tony, so he turned his alarm off.

Steve kissed Tony's forehead gently, and whispered, "Good night sweetheart, I love you," before falling asleep peacefully on the couch. The next morning, when they had both woken up, Tony declared that Steve should plan date night more often to see what other chill and calming activities they could do together.


End file.
